


Alone Time

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben takes care of Rey, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, HEA, Quarantine, Rey Needs A Hug, Sickfic, Sweetness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgin Ben Solo, all around adorable, and they were roomates, coronacation, did i mention there is ONLY ONE BED, mwuahah, oh my god they were roomates, rey sleeps in a hammock like a monkey so ben makes her sleep in his bed uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rey is an undergrad in Coruscant College, and Ben is working on his Master's degree. They don't talk to each other often, but when they are forced inside to self-quarantine for the next four months Rey doesn't know how long she can last resisting her charming handsome roommate, or can she?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! this is my very first published fic, thanks to those on twitter who inspired me to finally post some of my work! I hope you enjoy and leave comments and Kudos if you like it!

A loud blaring of noise startled Rey, waking her from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes, searching the room for the source of the horrendous object that had torn her from the dreams she so rarely had. The particular dream she was robbed of was one where she had already passed all of her finals and hadn't had to worry about all of the financial debt that she would be in once she graduated from her undergrad degree. 

If it was up to her, she would have just worked the rest of her life at the auto shop where she had been employed since she was a young teen. The auto shop was one of the rare places where she had sought refuge from the cold, hungry, and often lonely nights at her foster house. Despite being enrolled in public school, she rarely had any friends due to the fact that she was quiet, and often kept to herself.

The one person who had seen her, and understood the troubles and demons that she faced behind the mask of her worn-out smile was her history teacher, Mr. Skywalker. He was the person who saw her work ethic during class and had kind eyes. Someone who saw past the foster kid and saw her soul. Mr. Skywalker was the reason she had been introduced to the auto shop, and the reason she got into Coruscant College. 

When Rey was in her second year of high school, Skywalker had caught her fixing some of the other student's computers in exchange for the lunch money she lacked. He caught her in the corner of the library, scrawny and tired as she squinted with focus and frustration on the object. She hadn't noticed him watching as she got it up and running, wiping her brow and sighing with satisfaction as it rebooted. Not until she heard him speak,

"Looks like you've got some talent there," Skywalker spoke. Rey looked up with wide eyes, fearing that she would be in trouble for charging another student for the services she was providing. 

"I- uh, was just helping a friend.." she muttered back. Luke, however, knew better but decided now was not the time to make her feel bad for her need to work for simple human resources. Instead, he smiled and replied, 

"You know, you have a keen eye for fixing things, as well as the ability to work well with your hands. I have seen your work ethic in class, and if you'd like, I could introduce you to my brother-in-law. He runs an auto shop a few blocks away and he has much more knowledge on engineering than anyone here does."

Rey smiled at this, thankful that she was not in trouble, but it also felt nice to get noticed by someone for the skills she had. She simply nodded in return, and her life had changed completely since. She loved the owner of the shop, Han and his childhood best friend Chewie who never underestimated her abilities, and always made sure that she had a meal to eat during her work hours. The pay was nice too, she saved most of it even though she spent more money on food than anything else. Once she turned eighteen, however, that money turned into rent, and bills, that she no longer had the foster system to pay for her. 

This was why Luke persuaded her to go to college. One day her senior year she sat in his classroom during lunch and he asked her what her plans were after she graduated. Apparently, 'work at the auto shop until I can't anymore' was not an acceptable option. Skywalker had told her then, how he had believed in her, and knew that she was capable of much more than she let herself believe. After a few weeks of Luke pestering her, she caved and applied to the local community college and reluctantly to the local 4-year college in their town. 

Surprisingly enough, she got into the 4-year school, something Rey thought was impossible. The only thing she had to do now figured out how she was going to pay for it. Luckily she was able to apply for FAFSA, student loans, and apply to some scholarships. Yet, the engineering program she had got into was going to cost a lot of money that she didn't have. So she kept working on her cars and even got a job at a local coffee shop that was run by a sweet older woman named Maz.

Speaking of, she had an opening shift there at 6:00 am and she reached for her phone, the object that had woken her up, letting her know that it was time to get up and at 'em. She stumbled out of her hammock bed, something she had bought at IKEA for under fifty bucks because why would she spend money on a bed frame and a mattress when she was still young and didn't have any back problems... yet. Anyways, she was barely twenty years old and her money was better spent on tuition and a bus pass rather than interior design.

It was surprising how much Rey had been pinching her pennies since she started college. She had opted out of the safety net that was dorm housing and meal plans because she didn't feel comfortable with such close quarters, and she often preferred being alone compared to the noise that came from living in one. Her current living situation was another thing on her never-ending list she could thank Luke for.

When she had explained to him how she was not going to be able to afford student housing, he had told her that his nephew, and coincidentally her bosses son, was living off-campus in a small but quaint house and probably had an empty room that he could rent out cheaply to her. The thought of living with her boss's son was enough to scare her away, but once Luke had his nephew invite her over to look at the place, she couldn't say no.

The house was much larger than she expected, beautiful to say the least. The facade has painted a shade of light blue and was an old craftsman style. The inside was more than she had bargained for, with sleek hardwood floors and a real kitchen, with gas stoves and everything. The tipping point for her was the windows in every room that let the light stream in at every angle, something she had always wanted but never had in any of her former foster homes. 

Luke's nephew was not what she expected either. He was about the height of a forklift and built like a goddamn fridge. He had long, nearly black wavy hair that covered his ears and draped down his neck. His dark eyes should have been intimidating, but to her, they weren't. There was a certain softness to them that she could not describe. Something about him always made her stomach feel like it was going to fall out of her butt. 

He had introduced himself as Ben, Han Solo's son. He was a grad student at the same school as her, in his last years of getting a masters in English literature. She was sure that he was planning on being some sort of writer, he gave off that vibe. He was approximately nine years older than her, but she didn't mind. The moment she met him, she liked that he was quiet and kept to himself. Just like her. Plus he was offering her an unbeatable price and she loved the place.

That brings her up to date. She began to get ready for her shift at the coffee shop, throwing her hair into her signature three buns, washing her face, and then pocketing her old phone into her only pair of non-grease-stained goodwill jeans. She grabbed her bus pass and started off to the kitchen when she bumped into her roommate in the slim hallway between her bedroom and where she needed to be. 

Rey came to a halt, mumbling some sort of apology as she saw Ben before her. He was returning from his 5 am workout later than he usually did. Usually, he was in the shower or in his own room when it came time for Rey to leave for work. She liked that system because that meant she never had to run into her sweaty, and handsome (come on, she has eyes) roommate. But apparently not today. Rey tried not to blush as he smiled down at her, and stepped out of her way as he let her pass.

Without a second glance, he was already down the hall in search of a clean towel and before Rey could let her mind linger on him, she was out the door. She had work to do, and he was her roommate, and roommate only.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey rushed outside and practically skipped her way to Maz's. Despite the chill in the March air, the blush on her cheeks had nothing to do with the breeze that ran through her hair. She knows that thinking of her older roommate this way isn't necessarily a good idea but she can't help the way that her body reacts. It's just a physical reaction, right? Rey leaves that on the back burner of her mind as she opens the door of the coffee shop. The scent of freshly ground espresso fills her senses. 

Maz smiles as she walks in, one of those kind smiles that makes you feel like you've just been wrapped in a blanket and kissed on the forehead by your mother. That was her favorite thing about working at the cafe. Maz had this way of making you feel like you're at home, at the place, that you belong to. Something that Rey had lacked and always yearned for. Not that she didn't feel at home at the garage, but something about a woman's presence was much more comforting than the harsh masculine energy of Han's place. 

When Rey got to the back counter, she slipped on her simple black apron. One that has been stained from countless spilled cups and had a small name tag at the corner. She smiled again when she saw that her favorite co-worker was already prepping the morning pastries in the oven next to her. "Morning Rose, how're your finals going?" Rey asks.

Rose turned as she saw her friend and responded, "Oh you know, I have three tests today and no time to study, and god forbid Finn decides to go to Poe's house for once to fool around." she shudders, mocking disgust. "I don't know why he insists on staying roommates with me when he has a perfectly good boyfriend with a house of his own that he crashes at more than he stays at our place." She sighs again. "At least the extra rent money is taking some of the stress off me. Fewer hours here means more time at the library." Rey nods her head, listening to Rose vent over her roommate. Finn was one of the nicest people she had ever met, he too was a foster kid so he understood most of the trauma that she lived through on a daily basis. She had met Finn in one of her classes freshman year and the two had hit it off since. He had become Rose's roommate when he was looking for off-campus housing and her favorite coworker was having the same problem. Luckily the two became fast friends and a sort of group formed between the three of them. Something Rey had never had before.

It was nice having people to talk to that are the same age as her. People who were going through the same schooling, the same financial crisis, and so on. Their group grew when Finn announced that he had a boyfriend, an older, grad student who had gruff stubble and dark features. Poe has this confidence radiating off of him from a mile away. One of his best and worst assets. He was nice enough to Rey and helped her with her homework since he had taken half of the classes she was taking when he was an undergrad. Regardless of whether she liked him or not, he made Finn happy so she was at no place to argue. Although it was funny listening to Rose argue about how 'a sock on the doorknob doesn't dampen the noises any less'.

Rey started her morning opening checklist, mentally ticking the boxes as she refilled the napkins and sugar packets, made sure there were the correct inventory and double-counting the money in the register. Before she could let Maz know that they were ready to open, the older woman emerged from the break room slash office with her hands clasped behind her back. "I'm sorry girls," Maz spoke, "but a mass email has just been sent out to everyone across campus. It's from the University's board members. A message that came straight from the CDC." Rey's brow furrowed as she glanced over at an equally confused Rose. She felt around her back pocket for her phone, before remembering that she had left it on the break room table when she arrived. Maz continued, "Due to the virus that's going around, the University thinks it best that all on-campus stores and classes be closed," She sighed. "You girls go home, and make sure you check all of those web things you guys have, make sure you know what's happening with professors and classes and such." 

Rose looked at Rey. "How long will the campus be closed?" her coworker asked. Maz just shrugged and Rey's smile began to quirk downwards into a frown. "I guess that means you don't still have three tests today Ro," Rey said, an attempt to lighten the situation. This seemed to make Rose fret, as she quickly gathered her things and muttered a quick goodbye and something about extra study time before rushing out the door. Rey sighed and walked to the break room to grab her minimal belongings. It's not that she wouldn't enjoy the day off, It's just that she needs the money more than the extra study time. 

Maz seemed to notice her distress, as she walked up to Rey and reached up to pat her on the shoulder. "Go ahead and take the croissants from today's batch, it's not like I will be needing them anyway." There was always something about her motherly instincts that wrenched something deep inside her. Rey nodded and wrapped up the freshly baked goods, along with pouring two large cups of coffee. She might as well use the caffeine to keep her awake for studying, and for all, she knows campus could be closed for the next few weeks and she could always store it in her fridge for later. 

Rey left work and immediately called the auto shop to see if she was still booked for a double shift that afternoon. Sure enough, Han picked up and told her that the CDC was going to shut down all non-essential businesses until further notice. This made Rey furrow her brow deeper in annoyance. How was she supposed to pay for rent, tuition, food, and everything else when both of her sources of income were closed? Rey hung up the phone and trudged on back to the small blue house she called home. 

Once she got to the front door, she fumbled with her keys, unable to unlock the door with all of the food in her hands. She decided to knock, waiting for the person inside to let her through the door. After three knocks, the door swung open with dripping haired Ben, clad in his all-black uniform as always. However, instead of the usual button-down and slacks, he wore a soft-looking t-shirt and pajama pants. Rey tried not to blush. Sure she had seen him in his pajamas before, but when she did it was always right before she went to bed and had plenty of time for her subconscious to deal with it while she slept.

"Hey, you're back early." He said, not quite smirking, but aware of the staring that Rey doing. Not funny, she thought.

"Yeah, Maz closed down and classes are canceled.." she muttered then silently wavered off, figuring that he already knew. Hence the pajama pants that he didn't wear unless he wasn't going somewhere. And it was a Tuesday, he'd obviously have work or something today.

He continued with his little smirk, narrowing his eyes a little bit. "Do you need help with that?" Ben asked smoothly. By now he would never admit, but he was well versed in the way that Rey acted around him. Not quite shy, but skittish and nonconfrontational. She never liked to keep eye contact for too long and never complained when he turned the heater down so far that he caught her on the couch with her winter coat on as if nothing were wrong. He knew that no matter how many groceries he bought for the house, and no matter how many times he reminded her, she always stuck to her own food and often just snacked on the several jars of peanut butter that she had stored away in her room. 

Eventually, Rey slipped out of her little trance, and walked inside the house, setting the food on the counter. She tried to non awkwardly hand him one of the cups of coffee. "Uh, here, I brought coffee home and there are some of today's croissants in the bag if you're hungry." She said with a soft smile, again looking at the floor, not making any eye contact.

Ben blushed at the fact that she had brought him something. Even if it was on a whim. Still. He liked the idea that the girl who wouldn't let him provide for her was taking care of him instead. "Thank you, Rey," he responded, trying to look down into her eyes.

Hearing this, Rey looked up and saw him standing, a cup of coffee in hand trying to meet her gaze. The feeling from this morning had returned, and the feeling from two minutes ago, except amplified tenfold. Hearing him say her name made her heart flutter. A feeling she would never get used to. She tried to hide the obvious flush of her cheeks as she let herself look into his dark, deep brown eyes that had so much behind them that she couldn't decipher. 

For the second time that morning, she snapped out of her little daydream and quickly walked off into her room, not wanting to confront this feeling in her stomach any longer. God, this was going to be a long day at home. 

Back in the kitchen, Ben sipped his coffee and laughed quietly into the cup. He ran a hand through his still-damp hair and thought to himself. He liked Rey. This is going to be a good day at home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! I'm back again with another chapter, hopefully, you guys like the story so far, and that the first two chapters weren't too hard to get through. (I hate writing exposition, but it's needed) I have some new ideas on where this is going to go, and I put the chapter count at around 5 because I think this is going to be a short fic, but it's not exact yet. As always, feedback is always appreciated, and so are any kind of kudos and comments. Happy reading!

As soon as Rey had skittered down the hallway, she ran into her room, practically slamming the door behind her. She groaned and slid down the wall. Why does she always make an idiot out of herself whenever she has to talk to Ben? It's not like he's intimidating, although his extensive knowledge of classic English literature always made her feel some type of way that she couldn't quite explain. Maybe it's just because he was so quiet? He never complained about anything and was always kind to Rey. She shook her head, she knew that he was just being polite and helping out a poor college kid as a favor for his father and uncle. Still, it hurt deep in her heart that she didn't know the person she was living with. She liked the rare toothy grins he sported whenever he caught her licking her fingers after a particularly good meal, (one which Ben himself probably cooked) and the way that he would sit and read in the living room at night, simply offering up his quiet yet calming presence to her after a long day at work. 

Rey scrubbed at her eyes with the heels of her palms. She needed to get her ducks in a row, especially if work was closed for god knows how long and she still needed to pay for rent and food. Sighing, she picked up her phone and went to check her student's e-mail. Sure enough, there was mail awaiting her from the University. In big bold letters, the email started with, 

'School closure for the next three months due to the virus outbreak. Staff, Faculty, and Students are required to self-quarantine for two weeks and must remain at a shelter-in-place for the next few months. We will update you as soon as the CDC informs us you can return to classes. Courses will be postponed for two weeks and will resume online once our professors have everything in order. Stay home, stay healthy, and stay safe. Dean of Coruscant College.'

After Rey finished reading she felt panic spreading through her body. "fuck," she whispered to herself. Her fight or flight instincts were being activated as she thought about what might happen to her during the shutdown. No work or classes for two weeks? Not being able to see the small group of friends she had come to love so much? Not going to work and seeing Maz, Han, or Chewie every day? These people were practically her family! Besides that, there was her whole living situation. She couldn't force Ben to let her stay even though she had no way to pay rent. Along with the fact that he might not even stay in Coruscant. His mother Leia lived as a senator up in Alderaan and had a much larger home with staff who quarantining with would be much more pleasant than here. 

Rey decided that she had two options; keep paying rent to Ben but live off saltines and peanut butter, or crash on Rose's couch for two weeks and eat like a normal human being. Her panic subsided into muddled anxiety. She closed her eyes and reminded herself to breathe and think optimistically, reminding herself of all the years in foster care that she managed to make do and survive. Maybe she was jumping to the extremes? Maybe Ben wouldn't kick her out? Maybe he would want someone to take care of his place while he left for Alderaan? Realizing she was feeling more stable now, Rey climbed up and off the floor, wrapping her fuzzy blanket around her shoulders. She took another deep breath and decided she needed to talk to Ben. 

She padded her socked toes into the living room where Ben was sitting, reading per usual. She tilted her head to see which book. The edges of her lips turned into a small smile when she saw that he was reading from a worn copy of Pride and Prejudice, one of his favorites. She remembers the night she had asked him why he was always reading that same book even though he had a whole bookshelf full of them. He simply said, "It was my mother's favorite book, she would read it to me before bed when I was a kid before she sent me to live with Luke," she remembers his eyes darkening and his smile fading as he continued, "She said it reminded her of her relationship with Han before they separated, and reading it always reminds me of the days when they were good. The days they didn't fight or scream. It reminds me of a life I could have, to have my extravagant love just like Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett. A life that I want someday."

Thinking back to that memory made her eyes well up suddenly. She knew so little about him yet, she had so many fond memories of their few encounters together. Not trying to embarrass herself in front of her roommate, she burrowed closer into her blanket and sniffled away her tears. Hearing this, Ben turned from where he was sitting and gently put his book dow. He seemed to have noticed her distress as he furrowed his brows as he gave his undivided attention. She cleared her throat, "So, you probably saw the email from uni," she started, feeling the anxiety again. "And um, I'm not going to make rent this month, or probably for the next few months, with work being closed and all. So if you need to evict me could you let me know sooner rather than later so I can start looking for somewhere to crash?" she asked shyly, suddenly not able to meet his eyes. From where Ben was sitting, he stood, and slowly walked his way over to where Rey was planted. He put a hand on her chin, making her meet his gaze. "You're not going anywhere," he said with a sad smile. "I would never kick you out, especially at a time like this. And don't worry, we're going to be fine. I knew something like this was bound to happen with this virus being spread around, so I've already prepared a few Costco palettes of water and some nonperishables." He moved his and to stroke her arm gently, "You're gonna be ok Rey."

She nodded up at him, even though his words made Rey want to sob like a baby. Nobody had ever taken proper care of her before. "Thank you, Ben," she sighed, letting go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "You have no idea how worried I was about being homeless and broke. And if you decide to leave and go to Alderaan where your mom is, you should go and I can stay and take care of myself here." This made Ben shake his head, "No, I'm staying here Rey. I am not going to leave you alone here during a pandemic. You're just going to have to be stuck with me." That last bit made his signature smirk reappear. Feeling more than reassured, Rey nodded again and smiled back at him. For once in her life, Rey finally felt at home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope all is well and that you're staying safe and healthy during this quarantine. Ngl, I'm feeling really stuck with this fic because I have so many ideas, and I don't want to disappoint with my sucky writing skills. Anywhoo, I upped the chapter count bcs I don't think I can whip this out in only 5 chapters. Happy reading xx

Rey's little heart melted at Ben's words. Was he always this sweet to her, or was she always too self-absorbed in her little world to notice? Regardless, his kindness made her start to relax and stop worrying about what was going to happen to her and her living situation. She rolled her shoulders and took another deep breath. She noticed then, that Bens' ginormous hand was still rubbing up and down her arm. It was quite soothing, and Rey closed her eyes as she let herself have a moment. She felt herself let go of her inhibitions, her stress from a crazy work schedule, and school priorities as she let herself be present. For those few seconds, there was nothing in her way, just her and Ben standing in the living room. 

When she reopened her eyes, she saw Ben's deep espresso eyes looking into her hazel ones. He was smiling softly. It was one of the smiles she rarely ever sees but thinks about so often. Rey suddenly had a deep urge to pull him into an embrace, something she had never done to Ben before, or even see him do with other people. She didn't want to scare him away, but his strong arms were right there, and his aura of a gentle teddy bear was incredibly inviting. 

Deciding to take something for herself for once, she dove into his chest and wrapped her arms around his wide torso. She could feel his initial shock and hesitation as she did so, but he quickly softened and gently wrapped one of his muscular arms around her middle, and brought the other around her shoulders. Rey sighed into the hug, and inhaled his scent, smelling like a mixture of his laundry detergent and cologne. It was musky and boyish, and so distinctly him that she wanted to bottle it up and breathe it in forever.

Ben seemed to take her contented sigh as a good sign, as he brought a hand up to stroke her soft hair. He tangled his fingers in the few loose strands from her low loose bun. Rey looked up at him, and he met her eyes shyly, tucking a stray bunch behind her ear. "Thank you, Ben" Rey murmured and softly nuzzled her cheek into his toned pec. Damn, she thought, why haven't I done this before? Then she remembered, oh right. He's your older roommate, bosses son, and mentor's nephew. Mess this up, and she might just mess up everything good in her life.

She abruptly pulled away, breaking the spell they both seemed to have fallen under. Her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment for her actions and took a step back to separate themselves. Ben gave cocked an eyebrow and gave her a confused look, she enjoyed that as much as he had hadn't she? In return, Rey just cleared her throat and looked at her feet. "Uhm, sorry about that, I just..." she paused, "that was nice." She didn't dare look up at him, too afraid to see his face and hear his inevitable rejection. 

However, that didn't happen. He just responded nonchalantly as he made his way back to the couch and his abandoned book. "Anytime sweetheart," he spoke. This made Rey shoot her eyes up from the floor and blush profusely. He didn't seem to notice the reaction that he had just caused in her, as he turned the page of his favorite book. Heart racing, Rey tried to steady her breath. Fuck, what he does to her. "I'm gonna go study in my room," she mumbled out and walked back into her room.

Rey felt like she had whiplash, had he called her that? Or was she hallucinating the whole thing? She quickly decided that she needed to cool herself off before doing anything rash. Her first step was to change out of her work clothes. She pulled off her dirty polo and her tight sports bra that she wore on busy days. She replaced it with a lace bralette and a big t-shirt that she stole from the clean laundry pile. She looked down. Fuck, it was Ben's. Rey groaned internally and debated whether or not she needed to change her knickers. She felt a little guilty but decided to keep them on. She liked the smell of his shirt so close to her as she sported proof of the arousal he caused her. 

Feeling a little embarrassed, Rey climbed into her hammock with her engineering book. If she was going to be stuck inside, she might as well spend her time doing something productive and not spend the entire time thirsting over someone she can't have. She curled up with her reading and tried to get lost in the world of things that made sense to her. Despite her efforts, she stayed tossing and turning, seemingly unable to get comfortable. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She closed her eyes and thought of his words, his eyes, his smile, his scent that was right under her nose. She hopelessly grinned to herself when she replayed the sound of his deep voice calling her that nickname of his. She snapped her eyes open, she was utterly fucked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: mentions of puking/sickness, no descriptions.
> 
> Hi, I'm back from the dead! I promise I'm not abandoning this but I finally have some new ideas of where this is going. This chapter will be in Reys POV and the next will be in Ben's as a lil treat for all you lovely rats. Happy reading!! xx

After retreating to her room for the millionth time that day, Rey kept herself holed up there for as long as she could. The longer that she stayed in her room, the longer she could hide from Ben and his stupidly pretty smile. Being roommates with him was one thing, being stuck inside with him was another. Usually, she had too much going on to think about him or do anything rash; but knowing that she couldn't leave the house for two weeks with only a few walls separating them was a terrifying thought. Who knows what might happen, and she needed to stay in her right mind. Plus, Rey couldn't remember the last time she had a day off with no work, no homework, and no other obligations to attend to. 

Carefully keeping herself distracted and entertained, she rewatched all of her favorite sitcoms on her phone until her eyes started to burn. Nevermind the fact that she was watching said shows on Ben's Netflix account. By the time she had finished rewatching the third season of Parks and Rec, Rey was feeling sleepy and heavy-lidded. She turned haphazardly to plug in her phone before cuddling into her blankets in her hammock.

This time she wasn't tossing and turning, feeling comforted by the fluffy fabric. She burrowed into it deeper, the room suddenly feeling colder than it was before. As she snuggled up she thought of Ben, and how nice his embrace had been. She wondered what it would be like to fall asleep in that embrace. Warm, strong, comfortable. She wondered if he would stroke her hair as he did earlier. The pleasant thoughts swirled in her mind as the haze of sleep washed over her and her breathing began to slow. Before she knew it she was in a deep slumber.

Little did Rey know, the quick nap she had planned on taking had turned into several hours of intense sleeping. By the time her eyes began to blink open she noticed that the sun had gone down and it was dark outside her windows. Lifting her head off her pillow was a harder task than she originally thought. Her mind was blurry as she unsuccessfully tried to get out of her hammock. Instead, all she happened to do was make it rock back and forth and bring awareness to her throbbing head. A wave of nausea washed over her and she quickly suppressed the urge to puke.

Everything hurt. Rey couldn't figure out why she had gone to sleep perfectly fine and woke up feeling like she got hit by a bus. Eventually, she fell out of the hammock with a thud, and she began to assess the damage. Her back was aching like no tomorrow, her throat was raw and sore, and her nausea was still very present. Feeling a shiver pass over her, Rey slowly got up and closed her open bedroom window. Still feeling frigid as ever, Rey tiptoed over to her closet and layered up in her warmest hoodie and her winter coat. She finished it off with some fuzzy socks and a beanie before she decided she probably just needed some aspirin and water to make her all better.

Walking out into the kitchen dressed like a fuzzy marshmallow should not have been that hard a task. Turns out it was. She could hardly keep her balance as she tried to keep from vomiting all over the floor in front of her. The room was spinning as she accidentally bonked her head on the wall beside her, trying to keep from tumbling over completely. The loud thud of her head hitting the drywall made her emit a soft, "ouch," from her lips, alerting Ben of her presence. He looked up from his place on the couch, putting down whichever book he head decided to read next.

He looked up at her, perplexed. "You ok?" Ben asked with a raised brow, "You don't look so good over there, if you're cold just ask me to turn the heat up." he said with a soft smirk tugging at his lips. If she could blush any harder under her layers, she would have. "I'm fine, just a little chilly that's all," she responded shyly. However, another wave of nausea made her grip the wall and bend over uncomfortably. Ben stood at this, seeing her obvious unease and made his way over to her. "Hey, hey you ok?" he grasped onto her arm and looked into her eyes. Her hair was sticking to her face, and little beads of sweat began to run down her temple. He placed the back of his palm against her forehead, "You're burning up," his eyes looking concerned.

"Mm fine really," Rey mumbled, eyes closed to keep the room from spinning. "You are most definitely not fine, you look sick," he paused for a moment immediately going into caretaker mode. "When was the last time you ate? If you caught the virus, we need to keep you hydrated and strong until you recover." Rey's eyes shot up to Ben's, she hadn't thought at all about how she might have the virus. Looking up at him with fear, "Ben I don't want to get you sick," she croaked out of her sore throat. At that, he just shook his head. "No, don't worry about me Rey, we need to take care of you right now. Let me walk you to the couch and grab you some water, you need to rest."

Rey agreed hesitantly, nodding her throbbing head as Ben lead her to lay down on the couch. He returned a few moments later with Advil and a glass of water, gently handing it to her so she could take small sips. "Thank you," she murmured, keeping her eyes closed as she sipped. "I'm going to turn the heat up, but if you want to break your fever you need to get out of those layers," Ben spoke to her gently. Rey pouted at him but agreed as she pulled off her beanie and shucked off her worn coat. Before she knew it, Rey began to drift off and opened her eyes to Ben nudging her with a bowl of pasta.

Rey ate silently as Ben returned to his spot on the couch and resumed his reading. Once she finished her food and put her dish down she looked over at him. "Whatcha reading now? Did you finally move on from Mr. Darcy?" she inquired. Ben looked up with a small smile. "No, finishing something up for my thesis. Although I would much rather be reading about Mr. Darcy," he said. She smiled back at him and decided to ask shyly, "Can you read it to me? My eyes hurt and I've never actually read that one." He gave her a look as if she was out of her mind, then his eyes softened. "Of course," he returned, his face then breaking out into one of her favorite grins.

Rey settled back on the couch and closed her eyes, ready for Ben to read her to sleep. But before she could she heard him ask quietly, "Rey you're not sleeping in that hammock tonight are you?" Rey lifted her head from one of the couch cushions with a confused expression, "Why? Where else would I sleep?" she asked, not knowing why he would ask her that. His caretaker persona returned as his face crumpled. "You can't sleep in that while you're sick, you'll be nauseous all night. Take my bed tonight and I'll stay on the couch," he responded sternly.

This made Rey's eyes widen with surprise. Her? Sleep in his bed? She agreed with the fact that her hammock would rock her into puking out her pasta but why couldn't she just sleep on the couch? She was already here? "Wh- Ben, no I'll just sleep out here. I'll be fine thank you," Rey stuttered out. Ben just frowned at this. "Fine, but you're going to be all creaky in the morning," he said, brows drawn together. 

Rey shook her head, "Can you please read to me, Ben?" she asked, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes that he couldn't refuse. He nodded and got up to retrieve his copy of pride and prejudice. She fell asleep that night to the sound of Ben Solo's voice reading the words of Jane Austen. His deep baritone lulling her back into her dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally feel like I'm hitting my stride with this fic! I bring to you almost 2k words of being a lovesick puppy hehe you rats are welcome. ALSO!! big shoutout to my lovely beta readers Lynn and Miranda, go check them out on twitter @reyshines and @Starlight_Suns 
> 
> happy reading xx

As he sat on the couch after Rey had retreated to her room, Ben couldn’t hide his smile much longer. He quietly closed his eyes thinking of the soft hair he had just stroked, the petite little body he had just held in his arms. Still sitting and grinning to himself like an idiot. He had watched Rey fret all morning, from her frantically leaving for work, her pretty flushed face when he had ran into her after his workout, to her panicking over the details of their shelter in place. Although a part of him ached to know that Rey always prepared for the worst. But he wouldn’t let that happen, not to her. During their quarantine, he would take care of her regardless of the situation, and no matter how much she wanted to take care of herself he would not let her out into the streets during this time. He cared about her too much.

Ben wasn’t one to care too much about people. His demeanor was rather cold, he often refused to join clubs or friend groups, never wanting to go out partying as an undergrad. Preferring to the company of his writing and his books. He had always been this way, even when he was a little kid he remembered his favorite part of the day was when he was reading under the covers with a flashlight, giggling when his mom came in to read with him. But that was just it, people didn’t care about him, so he didn’t care in return. 

Once his mother stopped coming by to lull him to sleep with her favorite books and his dad stopped coming home he changed. Being sent to Luke’s place and having to go to that godforsaken high school was what drove him away from the company of other people in the end. Otherwise, he might not have fallen into the wrong crowd, listened to people like Snoke tell him that his passion and anger could fuel greatness, even if it meant hurting other people. Maybe if it weren’t for Luke he might not have turned to violence and hatred. 

After all, why would he let people in when all they would do was be cruel to him? After everything he had been through the thought of caring about others was a foreign one. He would provide for himself and he would have to be enough. Kids are indeed mean, but going to school with the kids that teased him for his large ears and disproportional nose had an everlasting effect on him. Especially Snoke’s comments.

However, that changed after he had been dragged out of the pit of self-loathing that was the First Order by his mother and turned to do something more productive with his anger. As much as he resents his mother for his lonely childhood, he will forever be in debt to her for making him go to therapy and teaching him how to use the leftover energy he had and put it into using the punching bag at the gym. His cold demeanor changed once he was able to express his emotions healthily, whether it be exercising, his love for classic literature, analyzing books with fellow scholars, or writing stories of his own. It especially changed when he met Rey.

Ben remembered the day his dad had called him asking if he was still living in his house off-campus. He had picked up the phone reluctantly, his dad rarely ever reached out anymore, usually only seeing him at family gatherings that Leia made him go to. Still, he had picked up the phone and scowled when Han had asked if he was looking for a roommate. 

“Dad, you know I prefer being alone, plus the house is part of the Organa estate mom inherited so I don’t need the rent money,” he sighed into the phone.   
“Yeah, but some company could do you some good kid,” Han had replied, not letting his son decline by continuing, “Besides, I have a girl here working for me at the shop who needs a place. Her name is Rey and she was taken under the wing of Luke back at the high school.” At that Ben cringed, he didn’t like thinking about Luke, or the less than fond memories he had of the high school he worked at. 

“Dad, I don’t want to live with one of Luke’s proteges. I’m fine on my own,” he protested, knowing full well that Han wouldn’t let him off the hook that easily. 

“Listen, kid,” he continued, “She’s had it rough in the past and she’s a real hard worker. If you don’t agree she won’t have the funds to afford a dorm and I don’t want her sneak sleeping in the break room here. God knows she will, a stubborn girl she is.” Ben could practically hear Han shaking his head over the phone. “Plus she won’t accept any financial help from me or Luke and I want to make sure she has somewhere safe to stay. I can guarantee she will be safe if she lives with you.” With that, he finished and waited for Ben to respond. 

He had agreed, and thank whatever heavenly deity above because one look at her and his icy dead hear began to melt and beat again. The very first time that he saw her was when she came to visit, and he was struck with her personality from the start. She was quiet in a way that Ben knew she would keep to herself if she lived with him, yet her eyes lit up when he had asked her how she got the job at his dad’s shop. He liked watching her gush over her passions, and the sound of her British accent. He liked her voice, rough, and sharp, and the way he knew that she would be stubborn and stand her ground if anyone ever did her wrong. The tipping point was watching her waltz around the living room, as she basked in the sunlight from the large windows. If he could just sit and watch her for all of eternity and nothing else, he’s sure that he would.

Ben agreed to let her move in and made sure that the house was well accommodated for her. He stocked the fridge with food, learning quickly how ravenous she was along with putting out blankets on the couch for her to snuggle up to, the same ones she eventually absconded with and took to keep in her room. He didn’t mind it one bit, knowing that she was comfortable and warm was enough for him. Sometimes though, he worried that he was crossing lines, so he made a habit of waiting for her to initiate things. Ben had never had a roommate, let alone a girlfriend in his life before and he didn’t want to mess anything up. Growing up he had never had any girls interested in him because of his gangly limbs and uneven features, and then in high school, he was not in the headspace to think about girls. By the time he had gotten on his feet and enrolled in college at 22, he was too busy with his school work to focus on anything else; but he doubts that he will ever tell Rey that he is a 28-year-old virgin who has only kissed a girl once in a game of truth or dare his freshman year. 

After a while of sitting and reminiscing, Ben decided to do some productive work, especially if he was going to be stuck inside with his favorite person for the next three weeks. Tossing his copy of Pride and Prejudice on the coffee table, he picked up his laptop to see what work he needed to do to finish up his research thesis. He turned to his latest book and only looked up from it hours later when he heard a loud thud, swiveling his head to see a bunded and red-cheeked Rey standing in the doorway wrapped up in the stolen blanket. 

Seeing her in this state, he had to hold back another grin. She looked adorable, all flushed and sleepy covered head to toe in ridiculous knitwear. Eventually, his paternal instincts kicked in and made sure to take care of her straight away, ensuring that she was resting, hydrated, and fed. Once that was all taken care of, he found himself with Rey splayed across his lap, sightly less disoriented and on the brink of sleep. She had asked him to read to her and who was he to deny her pouty puppy eyes? If it were up to him, the face she had made should be illegal. 

After a while of reading to her, Ben looked down at where she was quietly snoring on his thigh. He indulged himself and brushed his fingers through her hair as he did earlier, only to find that it was tangled and knotted from her recent lack of attention to it. Ben wanted to get a brush and take care of it for her, but that would require getting up and waking her. A thought popped up in his mind then, making his heart flutter inside his chest just at the idea of it. What if he just carried her with him?

Deciding that he wanted to spoil her and let her wake up with untangled hair, he slowly maneuvered so he was cradling her around her torso, right under her arms. Instinctually, she wrapped her arms around his neck in slumber, making his heart rate pick up. As he slowly stood, she tucked her head into his chest and wrapped her legs around his torso like a koala hanging to a tree. The thought of Rey as a sleepy koala bear made him chuckle lightly, trying desperately not to wake her up.   
Once he had her in his grasp, he took a moment to take it in. His Rey, his sweet girl was clinging to him and surrounding him with her scent. One of laundry detergent, discount shampoo, spilled coffee, and just the slightest hint of motor oil. It was so uniquely her, and he wouldn’t change it one bit. He then padded his way into his room with her in his arms, quickly searching for his hairbrush. Hairbrush located and in hand, he lowered Rey down on top of his mattress. How she ever slept in the godforsaken hammock, he would never understand. Rolling her to her side, he gathered her hair and began to work.

Hair finally all nice and tidy, he decided to give her a single braid down her neck. Ben paused to run his fingers through it, allowing his eyes to follow the silky flow of her soft chestnut waves. Satisfied, he started a loose braid on the shoulder-length hair. Tying it off with one of his hair ties, he looked down at her. She was immersed in slumber, slightly drooling but looking as soft and comfortable as ever. He hoped she always felt comfortable in his presence. 

Deciding he wanted to let her sleep in the comfort of his non-hammock-adult-mattress bed, he pulled back the thick duvet and covered her with it. He grabbed some sleep clothes from his dresser and glanced back at her sleeping form. Ben couldn’t help himself, he walked over to her and placed the lightest of feather kisses to her nose, and whispered, “Goodnight sweet girl,” before leaving the room and heading to the couch for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with more cuteness!! Things are starting to get a lil spicy but there won't be any smut until the next chapter. Shoutout to my girl Lynn (@reyshines in twitter) for haggling me into making this chapter, and for being the BEST beta reader out there. Hope you guys enjoy it! Happy reading xx

Rey cracked her eyes open, there was morning sun streaming through the window and warming her face. Wait, that’s odd, she distinctly remembered closing her window last night when she had gotten cold. She went to swing her way out of her hammock but instead jolted upright. She was not in her hammock or in her room for that matter. She was in Ben’s room, in Ben’s bed, under Ben’s blankets. Frantically rushing her hands to her body and immediately going to the worst-case scenario, (In this particular case would be that she finally spilled her guts to Ben and couldn’t remember it one bit) she sighed in relief when she felt clothes on her body, and Ben was nowhere to be seen in the room.  
Rubbing her eyes with her palms, Rey tried to collect her memory from the night before. Her head and throat were still aching, feeling cricks in her joints whenever she tried to move. She went to feel her forehead which was still burning up and now covered with sweat. Images of last night came flooding into her mind then, remembering how she had bundled up, not wanting to bother her roommate. Her cheeks flushed when she remembered Ben helping her to the couch, feeding her, and his voice lulling her to sleep. But that’s where the memories stopped. How had she gotten to his room? And where was he?  
As if on cue, Ben quietly peeked through the door and smiled warmly when he saw that she had awoken. He walked towards her with a glass of water and some more ibuprofen. “Hey, sweetheart you’re awake, how you feeling?” He asked, making Rey’s cheeks flush. She didn’t think she could blush anymore at this point, between her fever and her relentless crush on Ben. He sat on the edge of his bed, looking down at her with concern in his eyes, but he still had his smile still stuck on his stupid pretty face.  
“Mm I’m ok,” she mumbled, looking up into his golden-brown eyes. “Why am I in your bed?” she asked abruptly. This made Ben chuckle where he was sitting.  
“I was not going to let you sleep in that hammock from hell with whatever sickness you caught,” He said, giving her a glare that had no malicious intent behind it. “Plus, even though you insisted on the couch I knew you’d wake up with cricks everywhere, and then I’d have to listen to you complaining all day.”  
Rey wanted to slap his shit-eating grin off his face. “Well whatever, everything still hurts,” she grumbled, falling back onto the plush mattress. She would never admit it but she rather enjoyed Ben’s bed. She continued, “It feels like my body is punishing me.” it was true, everything did hurt.  
At that, Ben didn’t skip a beat, he got up and walked out of the room, leaving Rey to frown, alone in his bed. She went to twirl her hair, a nervous habit she had that she started to accumulate over these past years living nearly on her own and having to support herself through school. As she went to grab for a loose lock, she felt that her hair was softer than it had ever felt, and braided nonetheless. Rey didn’t know how to braid hair.  
Ben returned in a flash, with what looked like a bowl of steaming soup and a mug of tea. She could smell the citrusy floral notes in the air, knowing he had brought her her favorite; chamomile with honey and lemon. “I made this earlier, I knew you’d probably still feel like shit so I whipped this up,” He said brightly, proudly holding up the two steaming cups. “My mom always made matzoh ball soup when I was sick as a kid,” he continued. “She called it Jewish penicillin.” he paused with a laugh, although she could tell there was a far off nostalgic look in his eyes. She desperately wanted to know what he was thinking, but she wasn’t going to push. “Plus I remembered how you always make yourself chamomile tea after a stressful day.”  
She smiled in return, one of her smiles that showed all of her teeth and seemed to light up a room. The gestures he made making Rey want to cry, instead, she just continued to look at him with adoration. God, why had she lucked out with the best roommate in the world? She gratefully took the tea and soup from his hands silently asking for permission to stay cozied up in bed, not wanting to make the trek to the kitchen. He simply nodded as she took a sip from her mug.  
The hot beverage slid down her throat and quickly began to ease the hoarseness she had felt when she woke up. It helped to know that honey was antibacterial and helped soothe sore throats. Hopefully, it would help her kick whatever bug she had in her system. “Mm, this s’ good Ben,” she said quietly, eyes closed in content. When she reopened her eyes, he had placed his hand on the blanket over her leg and had begun running nonsensical patterns over her.  
Rey put her mug down and looked Ben in the eyes, she needed to know. “Did you braid my hair last night?” she asked, tone thick with mock accusation. This made his face bloom red, he turned trying to shy away from her. “Uh yeah, sorry. When I carried you in here your hair was all knotted so I brushed it out for you,” he chewed on his bottom lip, worried that he had crossed a line.  
“Don’t be sorry you dummy,” Rey smacked him lightly on his arm, making him look back up at her in earnest. “It’s nice, I don’t know how to braid and it was really nice of you, thank you.” They were both looking at each other like two lovesick puppies, both sides completely unaware of the other’s infatuation for them. “Thank you really,” Rey practically gushed. “I usually don’t like it when other people take care of me but you don’t know how grateful I am for you right now. For all of this, for not kicking me out, cooking for me, and taking care of me,” she blushed, “And for reading to me last night. I think that might be my favorite thing you’ve done so far.”  
Rey’s heart was hammering in her chest. He was looking down on her like she was some kind of precious gem, or like a scientist who finally found the answer to his questions. He moved his hand and placed his palm on her jaw and traced her cheekbone with his thumb; looking at his long fingers. She nuzzled her face into him in response, letting herself go, letting herself enjoy his touch however intimate it may be.  
“Thank you, Ben,” she whispered, lighter than air; her eyes locking with his, silently pleading him to stay, not wanting him to move a muscle. His dark eyes crinkled as he broke out into a grin. “I’m not going anywhere sweetheart,” he murmured, his voice somehow deeper and thicker than it was moments ago.  
Ben moved his hand from her jaw to her neck, rubbing his fingers along the nape of her neck trying to soothe some of the tension there. Rey just hummed quietly, feeling like a kitten purring while being pet. Why hadn’t she and Ben done this earlier?  
Ben seemed to agree, as his other hand that had been tracing lazy circles on her ankle slowly made it’s way upwards. He stopped once he reached her upper thigh, his eyes had been following the lines of her sweatpant clad legs, the blankets had been moved as his skin made contact with the fabric. Rey gulped, wanting him to go farther, to push her, but she knew the kind of man he was. He wouldn’t do anything she didn’t want to.  
He looked up and made eye contact with her once more before he slowly pulled his hands away. Rey tensed, not knowing what she had done wrong to have him retreat from her. Sensing her sudden doubt in his actions, Ben quickly reassured her, “Don’t worry, I’m just getting your food, you need to eat if you want to get over this sickness, yeah?” he said. Rey nodded dumbly, so wrapped up in him and his eyes, and his scent surrounding her. She felt like little a schoolgirl again.  
Ben handed her the soup, careful not to spill any on her. She graciously gulped down the broth and vegetables as Ben continued to lightly trail his fingers across her pajamas. Not enough to make her whimper, but definitely enough to make her want more. And God, did she want more. It was probably only 10 in the morning and she was already feeling that twist in her stomach whenever Ben was around her for too long. She tried to covertly cross her legs without Ben noticing. She didn’t want to scare him away with her indecent thoughts, even though by the way he was acting made it seem like he wouldn’t mind them. Still, she had to remind herself that she was in his bed and sick as a dog.  
Rey finished her food and put the empty bowl on his nightstand. Ben was still looking at her like he was last night, it was something she had seen before but she never seemed to place what exactly it was. He was hard to read, and she didn’t want to press the wrong buttons in fear of him going back to how he was before. Not that she didn’t like him before, but the way he had been so gentle and caring towards her lately made her fall down a rabbit hole she didn’t want to find her way out of.  
Seeming to get the message, Ben backed down slightly, his hand finding its way back to a more innocent spot on her body. Deciding she didn’t want to break the moment they had, Rey reached down and laced her fingers with his. His head perked up, their smiles matching each other despite the situation that had got them here in the first place. “Can you read to me again, Ben? You could literally read our grocery list and I’d still enjoy it,” she chuckled, not entirely lying to him.  
Ben’s grin didn’t waver as he nodded. “Yeah, I can do that,”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS HERE FOLKS!! 2k words of soft! smut heading your way ;)
> 
> Happy reading xx

The next few days followed a similar schedule. Rey is always waking up in Ben’s bed, him feeding her, making sure she was hydrated, and reading to her to pass the time. Although as much as she was invested in Pride and Prejudice, she was definitely more enraptured with something, or someone, else. Each day they seemed to grow a little closer, each one letting their walls down and connecting to the other more than ever before. 

After the first day of lazy cuddles under Ben’s duvet, before Rey had succumbed to sleep from Ben’s soothing voice, Rey asked him to stay. She was still sick, her eyes bleary and voice laced with slumber and desperation. He wasn’t going to deny her, and they spent the entire night wrapped up in each other’s arms. Rey woke up that morning with a smile on her face as the little spoon and Ben’s face pressed into the nape of her neck.  
By the time three days had passed, Rey was feeling exponentially better, thanking Ben incessantly for the soup and care that he was giving her. She no longer felt like death and was able to get up and walk around the house without feeling like she was going to hurl. She was even able to fix herself her own cup of tea that night, feeling a little more like a person than she had in the last week.

It was the morning of her fourth day of bedrest and she opened her eyes to the sunlight streaming through Ben’s bedroom windows. She was about to stretch away from her groggy limbs but was stuck, there was something heavy curling around her, grounding her to the mattress. Ben’s arms were tightly wound around her torso, his cheek deeply nuzzled into her chest. Rey chuckled faintly, if someone had told her last week that she would be waking up every morning intertwined with her ridiculously attractive roommate, she would have laughed in their face.   
But now she took a moment, to look at him in this restful state. He seemed so content, with the steady rise and fall of his chest and light snoring. His dark hair was messy and fell in waves across his cheek. Rey moved her free hand to brush the stray strands out of the way, admiring his closed eyes and unfurrowed brows. Deciding to be self-indulgent, Rey traced her finger along his face, admiring his features. 

Rey’s index finger danced along Ben’s jawline, feeling the roughness of his unshaven stubble. Once she reached his lips, her thumb brushed along the seam, running her finger across the plump flesh. As she felt how soft and plush they were, she thought about kissing him, and how it would feel to press her own lips up against them. Her finger made its way up to his strong cheekbones and down the bridge of his nose. She smiled, running her finger across his eyebrow.

Rey took in a slow breath, counting the beauty marks that scattered his face, making constellations out of them as if they were stars. Finally, she cupped his jaw, and tenderly caressed his cheek. He was so beautiful up close, and she thought she might drown in her adoration for him at that moment. “So lovely, my Ben,” She muttered quietly, feeling the words come out of her mouth before her mind could catch up. Luckily for her Ben was still asleep and hadn’t heard her mumbling of love towards him.   
Rey continued to look and cherish his features, trying to memorize every little nook and cranny he had to offer, tucking away her private fantasies for later. Eventually, Ben began to wake, snuggling deeper into her, and burrowing his face into her chest. A broad grin spread onto her face as she began to rub Ben’s back, feeling his body acknowledge her presence as he left his sleeping state. 

“Morning,” she smiled down at him. Once Ben’s eyes opened, he looked up at her and an equally amused expression washed over his face. “G’ morning sweetheart,” he responded, making Rey flush with the pet name. He had been calling her that all week but it never seemed to amaze her how much she liked that term of endearment coming from him. Maybe it was so she could pretend for a few fleeting moments that they were more than just roommates and instead something more.  
“You sleep ok? How are you feeling?” Ben asked, still cuddling into her. “I’m feeling much better actually,” she responded to the ceiling. “My muscles are still a little sore from being sick, but other than that I think I’ll be ok.” she took a deep breath. “Oh, also I slept really good thank you,” she paused, “I actually sleep really well when you’re with me,” she admitted, even more blush spreading across her cheeks.

At that, Ben just smiled and pulled her impossibly closer, so they were now chest to chest, facing each other. His wolfish, toothy grin that she loved so much flooded her vision as he responded, “Good,” before pressing his forehead to her’s so their noses were touching. “Me too sweetheart, plus I had the loveliest dream. And you were in it.” Rey’s mind was a blizzard of affection as warmth bloomed in her belly at his words.

Ben chuckled and slowly pulled away, taking a moment to stretch before lifting off of the bed. He padded over to his dresser and began rummaging through his drawers. He pulled out one of his thick flannels along with a fluffy towel before telling her, “Take a nice hot shower, it’ll make you feel better. I’ll go make us some food, ok?” Rey nodded and lifted herself off of Ben’s ‘real adult mattress’ as he liked to call it, and made her way over to him. She grabbed the flannel of his and instantly fell face-first into his chest. She wrapped her around his middle and inhaled deeply. Ben just stroked her back in response. The beautiful thing was, they didn’t need any words to communicate what they were both feeling at that moment. 

“Mmkay, if you say so,” she mumbled, before walking into Ben’s ensuite bathroom. She could have taken two seconds to walk to her bathroom, but her mind was still foggy with lovesick thoughts of Ben that she didn’t seem to care about it. Once in the bathroom, she stripped off her overworn pajamas and let the shower heat up. Stepping under the hot spray and into the steaming atmosphere, she felt herself relax. She washed her hair with Ben’s shampoo and rinsed away all of her swirling thoughts.  
She got out of the shower with a clear mind, her hair wrapped up in the towel, and only wearing Ben’s ridiculously large button-down flannel. Seriously, the sleeves flopped around her wrists and the hem went all the way to her knees. Regardless, she liked the idea of wearing his clothes. It was another intimate line they had crossed. Rey walked to her room to put on a clean pair of underwear and brush her hair. Maybe if she asked him, Ben would braid her hair again. 

Once dressed for the day, she made her way to the kitchen where Ben was leaning over the stove flipping a pancake. Rey smiled. It was another one of her favorites. She made her tea and began to blow on the hot beverage when Ben turned around and smiled. Though it wasn’t the grin that he had earlier that morning. It was that same look she couldn’t put her finger on; the look he rarely ever gave her but made a family of butterflies flutter around her stomach. It was almost like he was looking at her in adoration.  
Pushing the thought into the back of her mind as wishful thinking, she grabbed a plate and gobbled down the breakfast he had made for her. The fact that he made her food at all was enough to make her excited, but after thinking about the past few days together, she began to put the pieces of the puzzle into place. She was falling for him, hard. Anything and everything he did for her made her a goner. They ate quietly before she piped up, “Can you braid my hair again?” He looked up at her with his kind eyes, nodding like it was a no brainer question. 

Once they were finished, they made their way over to the couch, Rey innocently sitting next to him before he made space in between his legs and ushered her over. “C’ mere,” he said, patting his lap. Rey licked her lips unconsciously before making her way over to the space of the couch between his thighs where he wanted her to sit. Once she sat, Ben must have been able to feel her anxiety through her tensed muscles. He eased her worry by running a gentle hand down her arm, letting Rey exhale. He started on her hair as she turned on the TV and opened Netflix, starting the next episode of Parks and Rec. 

As she watched the shenanigans of Leslie Knope on the screen, she felt Ben dividing her hair into three strands, twisting them gently with his expertise. “You know, I can always tell when you’ve been on my Netflix, because I always get recommendations for silly TV shows that I don’t watch,” Ben mentioned as he braided. “You pretend that you don’t like it but I know you do,” Rey smirked in response. She could feel him chuckling as he tied off the end of her braid. Once he was satisfied, he lifted Rey from her position, causing her to yelp slightly in surprise. He laid her legs across his lap horizontally, her bottom still resting in between his legs. He was practically cradling her like a baby.

Rey snuggled close and let her head rest on Ben’s shoulder, enjoying the comfort of his arms around her torso yet again. She really couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have someone like Ben in her life. They sat in silence and watched the TV for a while, Rey’s mind full of thoughts of Ben, unaware of how his eyes were nowhere near the TV. He was enamored with her, clad in his shirt, and nothing else; he was allowed to feel the soft skin of her thighs with his fingertips. He tried to keep his breathing steady as his hand traced and explored her toned flesh. 

Eventually, his body began to react and he had to remind himself to stay in check while his fingers explored her body. However, arousal had a mind of its own as all of his blood began to rush south with the things he was thinking about her. Trying covertly to adjust himself, Rey started to adjust her position as well, moving in a way that made her sit practically right onto his problem. Rey’s cheeks flushed and Ben prepared for the worst, waiting for her to push herself, to go running for the hills, and yell at him for crossing the line they had been toeing all week. Yet she didn’t, she just adjusted again, brushing up against him. Ben had to hold back a groan.

When Rey realized that Ben had reacted the way he had to her movements, she had to try again to make sure that her ear’s weren’t failing her. Feigning innocence, she adjusted once more and felt Ben’s arms tense around her. Bingo she thought, allowing herself to softly grind herself on his lap until she heard him let out a soft gasp. Biting her lip, she turned and faced him. His face was blushing a bright crimson from his chin to the tips of his ears. Rey liked that she had done that to him, and she wanted to do it even more.

She lifted her legs and shifted herself so she was now straddling Ben’s hips, her center now flush with his. She ran her fingers down his clothed torso as she indulged in her own lust and softly ground against him. “Oh, Ben,” Rey’s lips mumbled as she threw her head back in bliss at the luxurious friction their contact had given her. Ben was now fully aware of the situation and freely let out a noise he had been holding back. Deciding to be brave, he took advantage of her exposed neck and leaned in to leave a tender kiss where her ear met her jaw. He started to leave sloppy lustful kisses along her chin, listening to Rey whimper above him. 

Spurring him on, he cupped her face and murmured lowly, “Rey, baby, I was awake this morning,” He looked into her eyes which had glazed over from the heat of the moment. He watched as she furrowed her brows in confusion. Ben smiled at his girl, his sweet charming girl. “I was awake this morning,” he continued, “My lovely, my Rey,” Grinning, he watched her put the pieces together. Her eyes widened, and her mouth gaped. Before she could say anything else, he pulled her into a kiss. Pressing his lips against her own as she melted into him, tangling her fingers into his dark hair.

“Ben, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted this,” she said breathlessly, after taking a moment to break away from the kiss. “I bet I’ve wanted you longer,” He responded, purring into her neck and going back to marking her up. She was now freely grinding against him, letting her pleasure-filled mind take the lead over her conscious mind. Ben took this as an invitation to hold her waist against him and lift them both off the couch. He cradled her bottom, Rey wrapping herself around him like she did that first night. Except for this time she began kissing all over his face as he made their way back to their bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am baaaaack! this is dedicated to Lynn (@reyshines on twt) because I said if I ever wrote smut that it'd be for her. Also major shoutout to Kailee and Miranda for beta reading this work and helping me figure how to write this kinda stuff. Pls don't be too mean to me lol.
> 
> Happy reading! xx

Ben navigated the way back to his room trying to keep himself steady with Rey in his arms. He couldn’t believe this was happening, his legs were wobbly as he held her close, his chest was heaving from the frantic kisses she was leaving on his face. He hastily closed the door before gently laying Rey down on his bed and kneeling before her. Ben continued to kiss her with fervor, making up for all of the lost time they had spent not doing this. Rey’s hands moved from his shoulders up to his jaw, cradling it like he was something precious; making him feel like he was wanted.

Ben chuckled into her skin, grinning against her smiling lips. Rey opened her hazel eyes, pupils blown with lust. Sitting comfortably atop his bed she slowly reached her hand to his hair and brushed it with her fingers, grazing his large ears with a giggle. She leaned in for another kiss, Ben accepted it and returned it with equal enthusiasm. He was a man starved, and he was dying for a taste of her lips. Rey adjusted herself, moving farther up the mattress and lying down so Ben could easily climb on top of her. His knees went to straddle her legs, his elbows hovering over her shoulders, their hips aligning once more. Rey groaned quietly, grinding into him once he made contact with her core; Ben wished he could bottle up the sounds she made, the little whimpers escaping her lips, the way she pulled him towards her as if her life depended on it.

Rey’s hands began to wander Ben’s chest, admiring his warm body above hers as she reached for the hem of his shirt. Getting the message, he stumbled to pull it off and revealed himself to her. Bright pale skin flooded Rey’s vision as she bit her lip; she realized at that moment that she was in bed with a god among mortals. Ben just gazed down at her longingly as she roamed his chest with her eyes, taking everything in hungrily. Ben traced his hands down the muscles of her bare legs making Rey shiver at his touch. She leaned back and closed her eyes as she relished the feeling of his warm skin on her own. She looked back up at his face then, meeting his eyes which had become clouded with concern. Immediately, Rey sat up on her elbows.

“Ben, what’s wrong? Did I do something, are you ok? I-” Rey stuttered before being cut off by a harsh press of Ben’s lips against her own. He pulled back and stroked her cheek, just like the first day she had woken up in his bed. “No, sweetheart you did nothing wrong I just...” Ben trailed off, his face heating as he looked away sheepishly. “I just like you so much and I can’t believe this is really happening to me.” Their eyes met once more, this time both of them were full of love and longing. Ben continued speaking, “But, I want this to be good for you and,” he paused, looking shyer than she had ever seen him before. “I’m a virgin,” he whispered.

Rey let go of a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She didn’t know how someone as kind and gentle and as good looking as Ben had never been taken to bed before but she quickly reassured him by murmuring, “That’s ok Ben,” She wanted to let him know that there was nothing he could do to make her not want this; to make her not want him. Now it was her time to be bashful as she looked down at where their hands were intertwined between them. “I’ve only done it once before and it was after the senior prom.” she laughed sarcastically at the memory. “And well,” she looked back to Ben, “It wasn’t very good, I didn’t even, uh… finish.” 

At that, Ben’s coy little smile returned and he seemed to release the tension he had been holding. “I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make that a one-time thing. But I need you to help me through it and tell me what you like, tell me when what I’m doing doesn’t feel good so I can fix it and help you finish. I want this to be good for you Rey, it’s what you deserve.” Rey wanted to tear up at his words and the sincere look in his eyes. She wanted to devour him, to unwrap herself and nestle under his skin. She was sure at that very moment she wanted Ben Solo to break her into pieces and put her back together. 

Rey nodded back at him in response, looking back at him a little misty-eyed but adorning a small smile. “Ben this is going to be good no matter what,” she said as she bit her lower lip. “But I’ll help you, I’ll tell you what’s good and what’s not. I promise that I will let you know what I like,” They both took a moment to solidify the reality they were both facing. This was going to happen, and hopefully, it would be good. 

Ben couldn’t wait another moment longer without ravishing her, so he swallowed his nerves and grasped her chin firmly between his large hands to kiss her passionately. This kiss wasn’t as slow and languid as the previous ones, this one had a fire behind it; both of them knew where this was going and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Hell, they didn’t want to stop it, they might as well fan the flames. Rey moaned into the skin on skin contact, letting her hands travel over Ben’s heated flesh, grasping his back as she wrapped her legs around his broad frame, pulling him even closer than she thought possible.

It was Ben’s turn to moan into the kiss as Rey started up her ministrations from the couch, pushing her hips into his and grinding herself into him in a haze of pleasure. His lips moved down to her neck, leaving sloppy open-mouthed kisses over her cheeks, down her jaw, to the juncture of her throat, and back up to where her ear met her neck. “Fuck, Ben!” Rey moaned loudly and unabashedly as he began to suckle on her sweet spot. Ben grinned slyly and he kept kissing her, his hands moving to undo the braid he had put into her hair that morning. When he pulled away, her hazel curls were in a halo around her angelic face. Her locks were mussed from his touch, and paired with the blush on her cheeks made her look divine. Ben wanted to devour her.

They were still both partially clothed, and that just wouldn’t do. His shaky fingers began to unbutton the flannel Rey was wearing. “You don’t know what seeing you in my clothes and nothing else does to me sweetheart,” Ben grumbled, his voice suddenly deeper and gruffer since their actions had gotten more heated. Rey just bucked her hips into him and laughed, “I think I have an idea,” she responded smartly, her pelvis bumping up against the problem he had been trying to hide earlier. Stifling a moan, Ben shook his head and tsked. “Bratty girl,” he muttered under his breath, unaware of the effect his words had on the state of her panties. Fuck, his words made her wet.

Ben was able to unbutton all the way down the flannel, revealing the beauty of her bare chest. No bra was anywhere to be seen, her small perky breasts on full display, making the bulge in his pants grow harder in response. “Oh, baby,” was all he could say as he gaped at her nakedness.

She blushed, biting her lip as Ben stared over her. He looked like he was seeing color for the first time in his life; shell shocked and full of disbelief, yet undeniably awed and eager at the same time. She quickly shucked off the shirt, throwing it to land somewhere on the floor when Ben began to press kisses down her body, ravishing her skin, licking, biting, tasting her, and enjoying every touch as if she were a rare delicacy. Rey shuddered at his touch, wanting to savor the feeling of being worshipped but at the same time insatiable for more. She was about to ask him to use his hands on her when his mouth encased her breast. 

“Oh!” she cried, eyes slamming shut as she shuddered with pleasure. Ben’s hands kept wandering, exploring the uncovered skin of her torso as his fingers made their way down to the place where she wanted him most. He continued with his mouth, switching to new, previously neglected skin as his hands hovered over the last piece of clothing that separated her from having any decency left at all. Ben’s long, thick fingers experimentally brushed over the damp fabric, making Rey arch her back off the bed and whimper in pleasure. Spurred on by her response, Ben continued to brush against her most sensitive area. “This all for me babygirl?” Ben asked, voice full of wonder and lust. “Yes,” Rey panted as Ben felt a new rush of wetness from her core, “Always like this for you, especially when you call me names like that, Oh!” Rey bucked up against him, grasping his hair for dear life.

Ben could not possibly be more turned on by the sight in front of him. Rey’s whole body was flushed from the tip of her nose, all the way down her lean figure to her toes. He kept his fingers working over her panties, circling the pads of his fingers on the center of her desire. He reveled in the scrunched up expression on her face, how she reacted to his touch. The sight spurred Ben to begin gently leaving kisses down her body, lingering once he had reached her hip bones. He began to suck a bruise into the flesh there spreading her thighs apart with his hands. Gradually, he began to kiss the space at the juncture of her thighs.

Once he reached the edge of her panties he kissed over the damp fabric, making Rey keen at the contact. Ben nosed over her, letting his hot breath linger over her sex. “Ben, please!” she panted, canting her hips in search of more. Ben could only oblige, as he started leaving open-mouthed kisses, only further increasing her arousal. Whimpering shamelessly, Rey continued to grind against his soft lips. “Ben, stop teasing!” she whined, “I need you- Oh!” Ben smirked into her skin, “Tell me what you need baby girl,” he mumbled in response, the vibrations driving Rey closer to the edge. 

“Need your fingers, please,” she pleaded with her eyes screwed shut, as her hands went to pull off her soaked underwear. Tossing the ruined scrap of fabric aside, Ben slipped one finger inside her core. He groaned into her as she moaned loudly in response. Rey was breathless and panting as she let Ben take her to the edge. He kept up his ministrations crooking his fingers inside her as he lapped her up with his tongue. “Does this feel good, sweetheart?” he asked, gasping for breath. Rey was mumbling incoherently, chasing her high. “S’good, I’m almost there, just please, don’t stop,” she gasped. “Come for me sweetheart,” was all he said in response, slipping in a second finger. Ben was more turned on than he thought possible. “Wanna feel you come on my fingers,” he said breathlessly. 

With a few final movements of his fingers and mouth, Rey came with a shout. It was music to Ben’s ears as he drank her up. Her chest was heaving as she came down from her orgasm. She slowly released her tight grip on Ben’s raven hair, shuddering as he licked her through the aftershocks. He looked up at her with his wide eyes, “Was that ok?” Rey practically rolled her eyes at the sentiment, smiling and laughing at the ceiling she responded slyly, “Oh my god Ben, that was so good, I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard.” He chuckled at that, glad he was able to satisfy her on the first try. 

Once Rey finally caught her breath she practically tackled Ben, sitting atop him giggling into his chest. She breathed in his lovely, musky scent, noticing the beads of sweat that were starting to gather on his collarbones. She couldn’t resist herself, she reached out to trace his pecs as she darted her tongue out for a taste. She hummed at the saltiness as she mounted Ben’s lap. Once they were both sitting, his back propped up on his beadboard and her knees straddling his hips she leaned in for another kiss. This time it was slower, sweet, and languid both moving in tandem. Rey grinned as she tasted her release on Ben’s lips. Her hands returned to his hair, putting all of her passion into kissing him.

If there was one thing Rey could live off of for the rest of her life, it was Ben Solo’s kisses. She sunk into the feeling of being held in his arms, the feeling of being loved by him, and the warmth of his body. His mouth was positively sinful, his kisses sensually coaxing her deeper into her bliss. She started to cant her hips, grinding against him as she had on the couch. She could feel her arousal climbing again as Ben grunted quietly, his little sounds driving her hands to grasp for his pants. “Rey,” he moaned into her neck as he helped her wiggle his pajama pants and boxers off his body.

Once they were thrown into the pile of clothes with Rey’s flannel and panties, Rey moved her hand down to finally feel all of him. Her eyes widened once she looked down and the sheer size of his ‘little Ben’. “Whoa, you’re huge,” she mumbled under her breath in wonder. Ben grinned, “Thanks for the ego boost sweetheart,” which only made her giggle in response. Realizing that they were finally both fully undressed they took a moment to gaze into each other's eyes. Ben was giving her that look again, the one he gave her that morning in the kitchen. She realized then that it WAS adoration. He was looking at her like he was in love like she was his whole world. 

Rey tucked a strand of hair behind Ben’s ear, “Hi,” she giggled. “Hi to you too,” he said, lips quirking into her favorite toothy grin. “Do you Uhm,” Rey paused blushing, suddenly embarrassed even though minutes ago he made her come with his mouth. Summoning up the courage, she asked, “Do you have a condom?” Ben’s eyes softened and nodded, as he lifted himself to reach into his bedside table. He pulled out the small silver packet and placed her back on his lap. Biting his lip, he unwrapped it and began to slide it on. “You sure about this?” he asked gently, wanting to make sure that this was what she wanted. Rey rested her forehead against his and looked into his eyes, “More than you know,” she bit her lip, “You ready? We’ll go slow since we’re both Uhm, inexperienced and you’re… huge.”

Ben chuckled lightly as he leaned in for another kiss, slowly lifting Rey’s hips as he aligned them. Rey sucked in a sharp breath as he started to push in. “Mmph, Ben,” she gasped at the stretch. He paused, “You ok? Need me to stop?” he asked, eyes panicked. “No, no just, give me a second to adjust,” she responded with her eyes screwed shut, arms grasping onto his broad shoulders. She let herself accommodate to the stretch as she slowly lowered until they were fully flush against each other. Rey groaned at the fullness, making Ben start to whimper, “God, Rey you feel so good, I’m not going to last long.” He grunted into her skin. 

Finally, Rey started to move. She raised herself up, and then lowered slowly, the pinch of muscle changing into a heady pleasure. Ben seemed to be in the same boat, as his head had fallen into the crook of her neck, placing gentle kisses along her jaw as he held onto her like a lifeline. Once they were able to get used to the feeling, Ben began to help Rey with her movements, raising her hips in time with his thrusts. “Oh, Rey!” Ben grunted as he pushed into her with a particularly rough cant of his hips. “Baby you feel so good, so good for me, such a good girl don’t stop,” his hazy brain spouted as Rey threw her head back in bliss, his thumb traveling down to help her reach the finish line.

Rey’s mind was fogged with pleasure, all she could think about was Ben. His smile, his lips, the way he always held her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her chest possessively as she released little oh, oh, oh’s of satisfaction. With the way he was moving inside her along with the circling of his fingers at her core, she couldn’t think, let alone stop the words that she felt tumble off her lips. “Ben, oh god, I love you!” she whimpered to him as she teetered on the edge of coming a second time. 

Ben’s heart swelled at the words. Spurred on by what she was saying, he increased his pace and whispered in her ear, “Yes, baby, come for me sweetheart, I need to feel you,” White blinded her vision as she finally reached the edge. Her body keened on top of Ben as she felt him twitch inside her. He groaned her name as she felt him finish, warmth filled her as he came, holding him to her chest and gasping for air. 

They sat there, both of them coming down from their highs. Rey collapsed against Ben as he slipped out of her, feeling his fingers trace patterns on her spine. She closed her eyes and felt herself being lulled into sleep at the sound of his heartbeat thumping in her ear. Her last thought before falling asleep in Ben’s arms was, “I hope he has enough condoms,”


End file.
